The present invention is directed generally to video capture and editing systems.
A number of systems are known or have been proposed that are directed to various aspects of the present disclosure. For example, U.S. patent publication no. 2002/0018124 A1 entitled Methods and Systems for Networked Camera Control discloses methods and systems for providing fluid, real-time camera control of at least one camera to at least one network user via a network including the Internet. A control pad or area can be provided to camera users via an application or applet that can be calibrated to provide fluid camera control. Compressed or uncompressed analog, digital, or streaming video and audio data can also be provided to the users to allow real-time low latency continuous audio/visual feedback. Multiple camera users can obtain control of a camera using a dynamic queuing technique that can allow single user camera control for certain time intervals. An administrator can establish user camera control parameters including camera control intervals for subscriber users versus non-subscriber users, camera usurping by an administrator, elimination of camera control privileges for a user, and denial of camera control requests by a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,013 entitled System for Capturing Images From a Peripheral Unit and Transferring the Captured Images to an Image Management Server discloses an image data storing system, and more particularly a video capture controller to capture raw video image data from a peripheral unit and to provide compressed video image data to a document image management server. The video capture controller includes a control processor, a first memory, and a second memory. The first memory stores raw video image data from the peripheral unit under control of the control processor. The raw video image data stored in the first memory is then converted into compressed video image data, and is then stored in the second memory, again under control of the control processor. Then, the compressed video image data from the second memory is transferred to the image management server. A third memory may further be provided between the peripheral unit and the first memory. This third memory can be a page memory which performs a direct memory access of the raw video image data output from the peripheral unit into the page memory. The raw video image data may be initially output to the page memory when the page memory is set to a maximum page size. Then, the page size setting of the third memory can be changed based on subsequently received page size data. These operations ensure that the raw video image data can be quickly stored in a first memory, which may prevent having to reduce a speed of generating the raw video image data in the peripheral unit. Further, if the raw video image data is output prior to outputting accompanying commands indicating a page size of the raw video image data, no raw video image data will be lost.
U.S. publication no. 2004/0240541 entitled Method and System for Direct Ingest and Storage of Digital Video Content With Immediate Access to Content for Browsing and Editing discloses a video encoder system and method for receiving uncompressed streaming video and outputting a continuous compressed video stream. The system uses a video encoder to compress the input video stream, and a formatter and indexer to receive the compressed video stream, apply indexing metadata and formatting metadata to the video stream, and output a formatted video stream that is capable of storage and access.
U.S. publication no. 2005/0246725 entitled Method and System for Sharing Video Over a Network enables a user to create a video segment or employ an existing video segment, and then share it over a computer network. The user provides an indication that one or more particular video segments are to be shared over the network. The video segment(s) is/are then automatically assessed and determined to be compatible with streaming video, or not. If the video segment(s) is/are not compatible with streaming video, it/they are converted to a compatible format automatically. An identifier for the video segment is automatically created and the segment and the identifier are automatically uploaded to a host computer over the network such as the Internet. The video segment and the identifier (optionally with other identifying material such as an identity of the sender, an access authorization for the video, a number of accesses permitted, and a duration for the availability of the video) can be stored at the direction of the host computer. A viewer can be sent an identifier of the video, and can request that the video be served as a streaming video to the viewer's computer. Alternatively, the viewer can be sent a location of the video such as a URL, can be served the video as an embedded portion of a Web page, or can be served the video as a consequence of being sent a link in an e-mail or as an e-mail greeting card.
U.S. Pat. No. RE38,609 E is entitled On-Demand Presentation Graphical User Interface. Disclosed therein is a graphical user interface (“GUI”) comprising: a video region for displaying a video of a presenter giving a presentation; a primary slide region for displaying slides used by the presenter during the presentation; and a thumbnail region containing thumbnails representing slides in the presentation, the thumbnails selectable by a user via a cursor control device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,121 entitled Interactive Hypervideo Editing System and Interface discloses an apparatus and method for interfacing with a hypervideo multimedia application when composing and playing same. A novel hypervideo control and interface provides for either user-actuated or automatic transitioning between a plurality of video, graphics, textual, animation, and other types of multimedia files. A hypervideo control preferably transitions through distinct lifecycle phases and events as it is presented and removed from an interface display to visually convey to a user the present availability and impending removal of the control from the interface display, thereby providing an intuitive means for navigating a hypervideo application. In one embodiment, a hypervideo editing system includes a wordprocessing system and a separate video playback system. An author of a hypervideo application preferably identifies a particular frame of video displayed by the video playback system and creates an ASCII compliant mark video file that defines the type and functional characteristics of hypervideo controls, marks, and actions using the wordprocessing system. In a preferred embodiment, editing and playing of a hypervideo application is facilitated by a software-implemented hypervideo editing system that provides an intuitive graphical-user-interface (GUI) to facilitate rapid, real-time hypervideo application development, as well as playback capability. Object-oriented design principles are preferably employed to permit efficient linking and embedding of a hypervideo application or interface into an off-the-shelf software application or other parent application.